Little Droplet Moments
by TheTacoLife
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo's life is thrown into havoc upon the hasteful decision to confess his feelings to an ignorant classmate. But with both of them being part of the same gender, things get much more complex.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

" _It's unnecessary, your presence. I am not, nor ever will be, indebted to the likes of your kind. Get out of my sight!"_

Those words tore through him with more ferocity than any blade.

From his position, the outside light spilled into the near empty hallway. Other than himself there were no signs of occupancy.

What was the matter with him? The question circulated his thoughts until he felt too exhausted to decipher its meaning. Far too much had happened in so little time. He needed more than a few moments to catch up with reality.

" _It would be best not to see each other for the time being. I won't be held accountable for my temper if we do."_

With a somber look, he continued down the hall until he reached the infirmary. When asked about his condition, he gave a simple excuse.

The other's sickened expression burned into his memory.

 _What the hell did I just do…_


	2. The Desired

The Desired

 _ **Ten weeks before confession**_

He stared through the window at the gloomy sky, confused by the dreary weather upon the month of june-yet the interest quickly faded. What appeared to be thunderous clouds roared in profound volume. If it weren't for the brief blackout, which lasted no more than a few minutes, the class wouldn't be on edge.

He remained still. While others took the opportunity to mingle amongst friends, he used the time to channel his inner thoughts.

 _Since when have I noticed his absence? From this morning? When he didn't respond to roll call?_

A familiar voice broke the silence. A young girl with radiant color smiled at him. She smelled of fresh pine.

"Ishida! I can't find Tatsuki. Do you think she's gotten lost somewhere?"

He hesitated. "Not likely. Have you tried asking Kurosaki? I've heard they're well acquainted."

Why must he bring _him_ into this, he wondered. The entire room knew _his_ whereabouts. Even the student body president kept aware of this very day. Still, he found it hard to resist not to involve the boy.

Surprised, her head bowed. "Kurosaki...won't be coming."

 _As expected of Inoue. Her face is so transparent. Should be careful of my next words._

"How is your plant-"

"Cheeka? She's doing wonderful! Although, I'm not sure when watering if it's supposed to sit atop the surface or not? Maybe I'm doing something wrong…"

Ishida, astonished at her reasoning, struggled to reply. In time, she bursted in laughter.

"A joke! Joke! I promise haha! Just wanted to ease the mood. It looked as if you needed comfort."

 _How obvious I must be if Inoue could read my thoughts…_

He lifted a hand, touched the frame of his lenses, and adjusted his sight. The girl finally excused herself.

At the corner of the chalkboard, the date was boldly presented. Uncertain whether the result came from guilt or irritation, he gave in to the tenacious whim. _I'll check in for only a moment. Not a second longer._

Persuading Inoue to cover for him was the easiest part. But actually fulfilling his quest became difficult. Especially, crossing the busy streets fast enough to make it.

Under the pouring rain he sprinted passed streaked concrete. Moisture filled the air around him, the pressure of his heartbeat erratic, the numbness of the limbs bizarre. He felt them all difficult to ignore. At his current speed he might be able to reach _him._

He picked up the pace. While fighting to keep steady breath he decided it best to change routes. The sudden turn caused a drift in movement. On impact, he slammed against heavy weight and flew backwards.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're-Uryuu?"

A man in the same age range as him gazed at his drenched form. Eyes wide, the other spoke.

"What are you doing here? And why are you wet?"

This man was Kurosaki Ichigo, the center of his infatuation. Ishida Uryuu tensed before attempting his next move.

"I don't know what I'm doing...," he whispered. "And Kurosaki, in case that imbecile brain hasn't wrapped around the fact, it's raining. Rain tends to be wet."

"Some people come _prepared_ , asshole."

Ichigo shoved the ruffled umbrella in the other's hands. His expression changed from three troubling sentiments: shock, disbelief, anger.

Now they both were unnerved, and the stress of worry dissipated in that short period. Then their close proximity grew to be their main concern-nothing else mattered. The tension between them accelerated upon the discovery. Eager to shatter it, a glimmer of hope sparked.

"I'm headed somewhere important right now. Care to join?"


End file.
